


Kind Tyrant

by TheOddshipper



Series: Twisted [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Friendship, I can't tag still learning, Implied Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 21:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOddshipper/pseuds/TheOddshipper
Summary: So many towns, villages and a couple cities were burning and becoming ruins. All because some group of people decided to side with him, normally he wouldn’t mind but they had just up and attacked and lost a lot of people by lack of planning. Fools. "Master Demise. We’re finding more children, all toddler ages and younger.”Due to some group of hylians wanting to side with The Demon King Hyrule is attacked, young children kidnapped and abandon. Demise takes it upon himself to look after the children when finding the era's hero. His legions would never accept him taking care of hylians, he didn't have the best solution but it was one.





	Kind Tyrant

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I literally dreamed this but it was a different part that will be seen later. This whole chapter? I winged it big time.
> 
> And clearly the shipping has changed. I'm sorry to anyone who ships them but I can't, plus I don't write that kind of thing. I'll ship rare pairs or those that are thought of. Not much of things that just would never happen. I can't really do same gender stuff, when I find it I skip it in fanfic and focus on the story line, so if you like it thats fine. Just please, don't ask me to do it.
> 
> I don't know when I'll update this again, had a hard time finishing this chapter as it was and dang it the thing hasn't even got a real title yet. I'll update it when it does, maybe check once a month or once every week to see if I figured it out.
> 
> As for my other things...its gonna take time. I'm lucky I wrote this, if it hadn't been for that dream I had it wouldn't be here. I got bad writers block.
> 
> I'll update if I can either full new chapters or edits.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.

So many towns, villages and a couple cities were burning and becoming ruins. All because some group of people decided to side with him, normally he wouldn’t mind but they had just up and attacked and lost a lot of people by lack of planning. Fools.

“Master Demise.” A demon called to him as he looked over the dying fires around the town, The Demon King turned toward the one who had called to him. He was a high ranked demon in the army, he wasn’t overly violent and bloodthirsty which many in his legions found odd. Demise himself had as well, what he lacked in those places he made up for in tactics which is why he never came to battle unless he had to. Demise wanted him to stay alive.

The demon had short dark blue hair, nearly black. Silver eyes and tanned skin, he wore leather armor over anything else. He may not be much for battle but that didn’t mean he couldn’t fight. “We’re finding more children, all toddler ages and younger.” The demon informed him frowning deeply with his hands clenched.

The children were another thing about those foolish people Demise wasn’t pleased about. They had taken to leaving their children or children they stole out near caves or forests as some kind of offering to him. Honestly The Demon King had no need for mortal children, certainly not babes or toddlers! What did they expect him to do with them? His first guess was those people thought he would eat them or something, he knew some of his legions enjoyed eating humans but a child wasn’t worth it even to them. Not enough there.

The Demon King sighed heavily gazing up at the smoke filled dark night sky. “Put them with the others, we’ll figure something out.” The demon nodded sending a mental message to those who found the other young mortals. “Master Demise what do you plan for those people who did this?” 

Demise shook his head sending his golden eyes back to the demon beside him. “They have so few numbers left I’m considering just letting the hylians find them, the King certainly would like to put them behind bars.” He replied taking half a step back as a burning building began to crumble beside them. “Keep looking around Auntos, while the Hylian army could find young survivors, by the time they got here the young would be frozen from the winter chill.” The demon nodded sharply and headed off quickly to search around the town more.

Demise was also going to do so, the building beside him that was burning was his first check. He found only two crushed young men inside and nothing else. Many other homes and stores were the same, only some of the townsfolk had been killed by those people siding with him, one couldn’t mistake sword wounds after all. He almost found himself glad he hadn’t paid those fools any mind when noticing the shops had been looted along with some homes. This was bandit behavior, not army. The Demon King even knew of some mercenaries that might have done something like this, some were good to hire...some not.

While looking through the remains of a...he thought might have been a general store Demise only found the body of woman, her dirty blond hair covered in soot and blood from a wound on her back. She was laying on the flood behind the counter curled up oddly, perhaps she hoped to hide and play dead only to end up bleeding out. The Demon King sighed brushing soot from his cloak knowing he would need to clean up after this was done, his dark skin may match the soot but that didn’t mean he liked the feel of it.

The Demon King turned to leave the ruins of the store only to pause hearing a soft muffled whine. He turned slightly listening, after a few minutes it came again. He moved back into the shop and moved around the counter again, the woman was now stiff. She hadn’t been dead at all, merely faking it. 

The whine came once more, the woman made a soft “shhing” sound. She wasn’t alone. Gently Demise knelt down and pushed her shoulder. The woman rolled onto her wounded back with a gasp of pain, in her arms was a baby wrapped tightly in a blue blanket.

“Gerudo…” The woman breathed confused as she looked at Demise. He could understand the confusion, the gerudo had taken a step away from Hyrule some years back, the reason? Demise didn’t care to know, it just was what they did. “Please…” The woman rasped tears in her crystal blue eyes. “My baby…I can’t…” She coughed roughly making the baby whine once more. The woman wouldn’t live past this night, Demise knew that and she did too it seemed. 

“He won’t fall into their hands, I am not with them.” He told her gesturing slowly that he could take the baby. The woman relaxed and allowed him to take the baby. She breathed a few more times then stilled. She had been holding on for the sake of her baby, admirable.

Heat radiated from Demise's hand making him jolt and look down seeing the Triforce of Power and the rest shining brightly. No...it couldn’t be! He moved the blanket around the baby a little, the same hair color as the woman’s, eyes as well. But Demise could see the gentle flame there, that every hero had. It was more of just a spark considering this was a baby but...The Demon King glanced around not spotting the first hero’s spirit anywhere, perhaps this era’s hero was too young? Demise didn’t know how it all worked.

Auntos’ voice came from the doorway. “Master Demise we’ve searched the whole town, very few have lived.” He reported, as his master stood he noted the baby. “Another child...at least not abandon or kidnapped.” He didn’t add to his words since his master hadn’t replied and wore...a rather sad expression one he only got when- “Master Demise is that baby the era’s hero?” Auntos gasped in shock, a hero was never found this soon! Even when the Goddesses had given his master Hyrule for one era due to what happened to the first female hero, that one had been a bit older!

“He is.” Demise replied, he wanted to tuck the blanket around the baby better but he never dealt with them before. “Like this,” Auntos stepped over to the counter to show him how to do it. “I’ve got two younger brothers, helped out a few times.” He explained once the baby was shielded from the winter chill. 

The dark haired demon sighed rubbing the back of his head, this shop wasn’t doing well it could fall apart at any moment. “Master, we must leave, the building won’t last.” Demise nodded keeping the baby close, he looked over to the woman. “Take her up, we shall not leave her here.” Auntos nodded gathering the woman’s dead body gently into a bridal hold and followed his master out and into the night. They were done in this town.

(Night)

***

“Master...what will you do with them...with him?” Auntos asked gazing at the babies and toddlers that were gathered in a warm room all arranged on a large soft bed. The young hero however was still in his master’s hold. “Let me question first Auntos, the Hylian King and his army is very well aware of those fools and yet they did not post guards and when a group shows up they are late to help. Does it sound incompetent to you as well?” 

Auntos paused a moment then nodded. “The Hylian King is still a young man, he only gained the crown recently he must be struggling with this. You are correct in your thought line Master, it may not be best to hand so many young over to him if he can’t get his armies together or guards.” The demon frowned lightly looking over all the young mortals, he understood of course but what would they do with all of them?

The room was silent for a few minutes before Auntos could no longer take the look on his master’s face. “Master Demise how do you stand this?” He asked sadness written across his face. Demise’s head snapped over to him eye narrowed in confusion. “Stand what?” Auntos waved a hand to the young hero in his arms. “I’ve heard things before, people who loves someone who will never notice or can never return the feeling or just care but same thing. In your case Master it’s not just that, you can’t ever have him near. I...I can’t even imagine.” He shook his head looking away from his master. 

Auntos honestly was one of the few in Demise’s legions that didn’t make snide comments about Link, any of them for that matter. It was another reason Demise kept him close. Auntos had also brought it up once that perhaps it might not even be love just strong care he felt, or a different love. Family loved each other as did friends.

Demise, who wasn’t used to feelings like that had taken time to think about the words and ask some monsters and demons in his army questions. The next time he had seen the hero along side the spirit, the feelings had been more clear. Auntos had been right, it was more deep care than anything else, his previous actions needed to be explained to the first hero but he had no way of doing so then or now.

“It isn’t pleasant, I can say that much. At least I am no longer under the impression my feelings are more than just care, if I could tell him that he may feel better in regards to the situation.” Demise said finally putting the young hero on the bed as well. He had given a lot of thought to how the first would react, Demise was certain it would be a weight off him. “Erm…” Demise lifted his head and rose a brow at the other demon. “Yes?”

No reply, the other demon merely shuffled a little and looked around the bare room considering his words or rethinking what ever thought he’d had. “Bah,” Auntos scoffed some minutes later. “Look, I...I have an idea for them but it isn’t great.” Demise waited knowing it couldn’t be too bad considering who he was speaking to. Auntos crossed his arms over his chest and sighed deeply. “Your legions will never accept hylians to work beside them, we both know that. If you went that route...not only would you be killing several monsters and demons but the mortals might be hurt or worse. We can’t keep an eye on them at all times.” No they couldn’t, he was right on all accounts.

“My idea instead is...well you’ve been meaning to have some place built up here for us haven’t you?” Auntos asked wanting to be sure he recalled that correctly. “I have.” Demise replied cautiously, a frown settling on his face. Where was Auntos going with this? “Make the mortals workers, or...since it will please...the legions use the term, slaves.” The younger demon all but choked on that word while Demise blinked a him. “Make them build the place?” He demanded harshly. “They are yet young.” 

Auntos growled and waved to the bed all the young were on. “I can see that myself Master Demise! They would be taught how to do the work as they grew up, give them a little time to play and if they refuse…” Auntos breathed out deeply. “We can’t be too harsh more so because of him.” His silver eyes landed on the young hero. “You know better than anyone they tend to share some personality traits, so long as we aren’t unreasonable or tyrannic he won’t try anything and the rest won’t.” He was right of course, the hero always stepped up. They all did, although some he felt got pulled into it all unfairly and that was coming from him. Hah, he could just picture the look on Link’s face if he heard that.

“What then happens if they refuse, misbehave, riot, the like?” Demise asked the other demon who breath softly out his nose staring down at the young ones rubbing the back of his head. “Deny them a meal, some parents send children to bed without supper so it isn’t too harsh and is normal. As for fighting back or rioting...we’d have to be a bit heavy handed there or they would think us unable to keep them in line. By then they would be older and not as hard to take care of it if we had to cause pain.” Heavy handed was a softer way of putting it.

The two spent most of the night figuring everything out, they would likely never hand the young ones over to the Hylian King or anyone else for that matter. The man be young but this was a drastic failure, perhaps with time he would be better but Demise wouldn’t hand them over and certainly not the hero. Auntos had asked why not of course, he wasn’t scared to ask questions but then The Demon King trusted him to ask a question not out right question him.

Link had once told Demise if he’d had a choice he wouldn’t want the Triforce or to be the hero, he would have liked to learn healing or perhaps work a farm. Some of his incarnates had worked farms, but Demise wasn’t sure if he was recalling correctly there had been a lot of them, as for healing...not a lot of heros knew magic or power let alone herbs and potions. So that had never happened. Auntos had nodded in understanding, if one had a choice he doubted many would want to be heros. It wasn’t glamours like many believed it to be, for endless reasons.

Come morning Auntos talked to his brothers and parents, and gathered several others who he knew could be trusted with mortal young ones and had them help tend to them. However Demise insisted he care for the hero, Auntos and a few females had grinned at him and said with a smile, “You’re going to take that back very quickly.” They were proven correct within an hour, Demise merely watched after that. It had been amusing for the rest of them, they had seen it coming after all.

A month later a massive powerful barrier was standing in the place the young mortals would be growing up in and set to work. The Demon King and Auntos had worked out all the details and had a select group of demons and monsters that would be around in the place to watch the young ones, they were guards. The kept the more violent legions out.

Some homes would be built for them to stay in, no need for them to forced to build their own shelter, this was just being done to keep the legions from being foolish. There was no reason at all to make the young ones truly be slaves, Demise would never do that to one of the heros and the hero would never stand for it if he saw it. Besides, mortals made poor slaves in his opinion. Auntos hated the thought of slaves period, so of course he was going to be a main guard to ensure no one did anything stupid.

Once the little homes were built, and all guards ready the young ones were taken inside the barrier. The guards would look after them until they could handle themselves, Demise of course knew someone would notice the barrier sooner or later. It wasn’t small for one thing and not many used that kind of power, it couldn’t be taken down easily however. The Demon King had used his Triforce shard to make it. It would take the other two shards to bring it down.

That was something else he’d had to do, hide the Triforce from the current hero, not an easy thing to do but he’d done it. Because they were all young none of them would know of the hero, the demon and the princess or the Triforce it would keep things in place longer. There wasn't anything that could be done about keeping them from seeing outside the barrier, anyone looking in either. They would know fairly quickly their situation wasn’t a good one.

“Master Demise...are you really going to leave him with that?” Auntos asked as Demise placed the young hero on the bed of his new home. He was leaving a silk emerald colored blanket for the hero. “Yes, it’s a better idea than giving him the biggest house. Did you tend to his mother?” The Demon King adjusted the blanket around the tiny baby before he and Auntos began to leave. “I did, sadly we didn’t know her name but she has a nice spot. I enchanted her.” Demise blinked. “Really? Well that’s better than mortal methods, he will also get to see what she looked like.”

They didn’t talk about the parents of the other young ones, some they just didn’t know as they had been taken while their parents were away and others were abbadon. They would think of some story to tell them if they asked later down the line.

Seventeen Years later

**Early morning**

It was a fair looking place, inside the barrier. It looked like a moderately sized town however only twenty to thirty hylians lived there. The town was filled with the army of The Evil King Ganondorf, the hylians had been made to build it and were still building more or given plans for new buildings all the time. They knew this wasn’t how things normally were, the demons and monsters would talk sometimes mocking them behind their backs for being forced to work for them and beaten down when they tried to pick a fight.

Hylians outside the barrier didn’t work for monsters and demons, they weren’t forced to work like they were in here. Escape had been tried before...the guards had only watched them try, which was far more painful than a punishment had been. It had been the guards showing that they knew the hylians couldn’t get out no matter how they tried. It wasn’t like they were mistreated, not much anyway. Lord Ganondorf, as they were made to call him didn’t allow it. They could be pushed around, tripped, maybe get a light smack but if it was anything else and outside punishment...that monster or demon wasn’t seen again.

So yes, they knew it could be worse but that didn’t mean they liked this. Part them supposed being here was better than stuck with the Hylian King, when they had been very young there was a group people going around and destroying places. The king had never acted quickly enough or even posted guards anywhere. He might have gotten better with time but they still weren’t sure about him. A few of the hylians had course wondered if it was a lie but a few of them were able to slightly recall things so it couldn’t be a lie.

They did of course wonder about their families, they had gotten stories as children but once they hit their teens they learned the truth. Some of them had been taken from their homes while their parents were out and others were abbadon. All of them were like that save for Link. His mother had been wounded and played dead hoping if she waited long enough she could escape with him and make sure he would be safe. That was Lord Ganondorf’s guess anyway, Link’s mother had passed after she gave him to Lord Ganondorf to keep safe.

Many wanted to say that was a lie too, but some demons could show memories and showed Lord Ganondorf’s, it had been as he said. Link himself wasn’t certain what to make of the whole situation at first, yes, they were slaves to the monsters and demons but the few books they had been given described much different treatment for slaves. He stopped thinking about it after a while since it was pointless but he did think his mother must have had something else in mind when she asked Lord Ganondorf to keep him safe.

Another matter...was that everyone else picked Link to be the one to talk with Lord Ganondorf, everyone was scared of him. Link was not, and it showed by how he spoke to him. He would get snappy and even insult, he would refuse to be touched as well. Anyone else would be too afraid to pull away, Link had no problem doing so.

“I think all has gone well as it can.” Auntos said looking out the window that overlook the town the hylian’s built. Demise looked up from the papers on his desk in the office. “Agreed.” He looked back to the papers sorting them into two piles, they were building plans his legions wanted to have. One pile he knew the hylians could to, as such he would have it delivered to Link later on. The other pile he knew the hylians would be unable to handle and so would be burned. He had been very clear to his legions when he said they could bring up ideas, from how many times this paperwork happened they needed a reminder.

“You know,” Auntos spoke up again turning toward him. “You have no currently plans of attacking Hyrule, I doubt they would force him to be a hero when there is no need for one.” Demise gave him a look. “What? Oh...right stupid thing to say.” He muttered shaking his head. Letting those people go now would quickly see the Hylian King hearing form them about how they were forced to work for demons and monsters. The princess would talk to Link tell him about the Triforce unseal him then...well Demise would have to hope his legions had cleared out by then.

“I will let them go at some point.” Demise told the other demon organizing the papers carefully. “There isn’t any reason to keep them, the Hylian King finally figured things out some years ago. I would rather wait until they finish off those fools first.” Auntos nodded grimly. Those people who wanted to follow him had managed to slightly smarten up and took to laying low until they gained numbers again. They were still reckless and didn’t make plans but they still caused trouble, the king was able to counter them most times now however. Still, Demise would wait until those people were gone before letting Link and the others go, they didn’t need to be dragged into the fight.

A knock came at the dark oak wood door. “Lord Ganondorf, Link is here.” Whoever had escorted him didn’t sound happy about it but then none of the demons were happy around a mortal named Link. They knew very well who he was but didn’t dare cause him harm or worse.

“Enter.” Demise said with a sigh almost wanting to just burn all the papers with building plans on them as there was so many. Both Auntos and Demise shook their at the demon who Link shook from his arm roughly. “After all these years you should know escorting doesn’t have to be done by touching.” Link scoffed at Auntos’ words. “Good luck getting them learn it, tiny brains can only hold so much. They are full.” The demon bristled but froze when Demise cleared his throat and nodded to the door.

The demon left knowing a dismissal when he saw one. Demise turned his gaze Link, his looks had changed as he got older. His hair was lighter than his mother’s, Demise guessed the father might have had light hair or it was just a normal thing. His eyes remained the same as his mothers and all the hylians here had lightly tanned skin due to all the time in the sun. As for clothes...to keep his legions from thinking they were anything but slaves they were always given shabby clothes. However when fabric came in some of them would make better clothes when work was over but due to lack of knowing how to make clothes look nice it wasn’t a big change.

“One of your little demons ruined the progress we had going for a building and got someone hurt, none of us know how to deal with broken bones.” Link said glaring sharply. “This is the third time in one week, you can’t expect us to work with this happening.” He snapped getting a blink from Auntos. He wasn’t normally snappish so soon. “It’ll be taken care of, however something else is wrong.” Demise had noticed too of course. Link’s eyes narrowed. “A couple of them keep harassing the woman, you're no touch rule keeps them from doing anything but they cry at the end of every day and I’m sick of it.” He growled fists clenched.

This news didn’t please Demise either. “Auntos, attend to the injured. I will handle the other problem.” His tone promised pain. It wasn’t a shocker to Auntos but it was to Link, he lost his hostile air to lift a brow but otherwise didn’t react. “Let’s go get the healers shall we?” Auntos said crossing the room to open the door, he waved outward not touching Link. He wasn’t going to keep trying like the others.

Meanwhile Demise had some demons to correct...or kill. He had yet to decide.

**(Afternoon)**

Link sighed and lowered his head in annoyance as he entered his house. Resting on the table was a thin stack of papers, he knew that was more building plans and he was never happy to see those. He had planned to help out with the farms before they all had to start building work but now he had to look through those and start lists of what they would need. “Stupid lazy beings,” Link muttered as he sat down at the table.. “I don’t see why they can’t build all this, they just don’t want to.”

Getting away from here was always on everyone’s minds, however none of them understood magic or power and so couldn’t break through or get around that barrier. Link had just looked it over once and tapped at it but didn’t do much else. He’d been watched the whole time too, he didn’t get why the guards just watched them mess with it. Perhaps they thought it was funny.

The papers only held his attention for a few hours before there was frantic knocking at his door. “What the…” He stood from the chair and quickly made his way to door to see who was there. Ceila, a light haired woman with green eyes stood there panting her eyes wide clutching her hands to her chest. “I...something has happened…” She gasped having run from the farms to come and see him.

Link brought her inside and had he sit on the small couch he had. “Alright tell me, calm down and tell me.” She took a few deep breaths then spoke. “I...I think I’m going to have a baby.”

***

Three demons had been banished, it seemed they thought no touch rule meant they could instead just talk about what they would do. It did not. Demise had made his displeasure quite clear to them before sending them away. Without him they would be easy pickings for those outside his army which is why he banished them instead of killing them-

“Get out my my way! Do you really think I can do something to him?! Move shit for brains!” Link? He was back again? He tried to keep his...visits to as little as possible. He heard a rather harsh thud outside his office that had him moving, at the left of the door the demon guarding his office had shoved Link against the wall and was ready to hit him.

Demise grabbed the demon’s wrist and ranked him back. “You appear to have taken leave of your brain as he often claims, leave now and hope my mood improves.” The demon swallowed hard and took off running, why it thought it was a good idea to try and punch Link just outside his office was a good idea he didn’t know. He turned to Link about to ask what his rush had been but the words he spoke brought Demise up short. “One of the women thinks she’s pregnant.”

Well...honestly Demise knew to expect it at some point, the hylians had been given the talk and he knew some liked each other but this was sooner than he thought. Link took his silence badly. “You aren’t making her lose it, I don’t care what happens to me after I won’t allow it.” He didn’t back down when The Demon King glared at him. “You may think me a monster, I won’t deny I am but I am NOT that bad. If she didn’t want the child then yes, something would be done. First however the healers can check if she is really expecting. Come.” Link said nothing and merely followed after him to get a healer.

***

Ceila was indeed expecting, she did want to keep the baby but at the same time she didn’t want the child trapped here. Demise had a solution to that problem even if he didn’t like it but he knew she’d never willing take the potion and he wouldn’t force that.

“I can take the baby to my people, the gerudo will take care of the child male or female so long as it's me who brings them there.” Demise told her, she nodded but wasn’t happy she wouldn’t have her child, Link wasn’t either so he sweetened it up. “Once a month I can go and bring your child back here so you can spend time with them.” That calmed the two down a little. It was the best Demise could do in the situation, if his legions asked...well he would very sweetly reply with a why they were questioning him. That would shut them up quickly.

**(Early Night)**

All work for the day always finished at dusk, this left the hylian’s with plenty of time to clean up for the night and work on their dinner. Everyone knew how to cook, they were taught at young ages and even given cook and baking books. Some things they couldn’t make due to lack of certain supplies that they would never be given but they made what they could.

In fact, sometimes they hylians came together with all their dishes and sweets and had picnics.

“You made an apple pie?” Link asked the dark haired woman before him who was bouncing up and down. “Yes! It wasn’t easy since we don’t always get honey, everyone pitched together and gave me what little they had! It turned out really well too!” She chirped. “I had enough for more than one pie too!” That had the two of them starting to head around for the others, asking if they wanted to hold a picnic.

Everyone came together surrounded by candles and oil lamps, it was only more simple foods and sweets other than the two of each apple and peach pies. Those everyone watched a little piece of. Sadly demons and monsters seeing hylians happy meant they had to ruin it, the two decided those pies did look good. It was only right they get something out of guarding their slaves after all.

The woman who baked the pies refused to hand them over when the demons demanded them, the rest of the hylians backed her up. They knew how hard she worked to bake those, they couldn’t just take them! When one shoved the woman out of their way and the other slapped her Link was on them, he would take whatever punishment, he didn't care. They didn’t get away trying to steal their food and slapping her!

Auntos paused in his walk around the town hearing a rather loud scuffle, getting around one of the houses he found the hylians cheering Link on as he fought off two demons. He didn’t have any kind of training, sword or hand to hand...yet he was fending them off. The dark haired demon waved his hand sending a shadow off the house beside him over the three fighting. It pulled them away from each other then kept them in place. “Alright,” He said as he got closer to them. “What happened?”

The two demons went off, Auntos knew nothing but lies was leaving them. He could see the woman holding a hand to her face where she’d been hit, and many were gathered around a couple pies. “Right,” He spoke loudly silencing his fellow demons. “Link?” The two froze when he addressed the man. “I’d like to your side of the story now.” Link sent a glare at the two other demons then began. “Sayan got honey from everyone today then baked two apple pies and two peach pies. We decided to eat together out here as we do sometimes, they show up,” He growled struggling against the shadow keeping him still. “And try to steal the pies! Sayan refused, one of them shoved her and the other slapped her! I don’t care what you do to me for fighting them! They had no right to our food!” He snapped breathing hard.

Well this was a fine mess. Auntos sighed heavily rubbing his temples feeling a headache coming. Link stumbled when the shadow suddenly let him go. “All of you, enjoy your food and take this as well.” He turned a dark look toward the two demons who started the problem. “It's a rule that no monster or demon takes what food the hylians grow or what we give them. You two know that.” That started the two trapped demons arguing with him, with a snap of his fingers he transported them to the small prison they had. He sent a nod to the hylians and gave Sayan some ice for her wound.

This was twice now some demons ignored his master’s rules, those two likely wouldn’t be seen again by the time his master was done correcting them.

**(Early Morning)**

“I don’t get it.” Someone said, sounding very concerned. They all were a little, they had all been told to gather at Lord Ganondorf’s Fortress. They had been brought to a good sized room that was far better furnished than anything they had in their own homes. Nice as it looked none of them could relax, frankly they were worried about Link, he had attacked two demons. It was a rule it seems the demons couldn’t take from them but he had still attacked them.

Finally Lord Ganondorf came into the room making them all tense, so dearly did they want to surround Link and shield him but they couldn’t find the courage. “You can all relax,” Demise started waving at them. “None of you are in trouble, least of all Link.” Those words saw everyone slack in their seats. Link remained guarded, not a shocker.

“Due to several of my legions proving they don’t listen to me, I’m starting a process of getting different guards. Ones who will follow the rules. Until those guards have been chosen...you don’t have to work, frankly I doubted you would.” That got a few shuffles proving Demise correct. “Also...I realise many of you enjoy cooking or baking but don’t have needed supplies. That is another reason I’m doing this.” Link frowned crossing his arms over his chest. “What do you mean? We were meant to be getting other food supplies all this time?” If that was the case it wouldn’t surprise any of them to never see some of those demons again. Lord Ganondorf didn’t take disobedience well.

“Yes, you were meant to be getting a lot more than you were.” Demise really hadn’t been pleased when he discovered that last night. The demons had been keeping the supplies and putting it under stasis, all they wanted was to deny the hylians better food. “You can all go back to your homes and spend the next few days as you please, Auntos will be around but you all know he follows the rules.” The hylians nodded. Not only did he follow those rules but he nice to them, a few times some of them had given him a sweet they managed to make as a thanks for kindness.

“One final thing, when you go to your homes you find them fully stocked with supplies. You’ve been denied it long enough.” Demise left while many were in stunned silence. They never expected that, they thought they’d have to wait a while before getting the supplies! All of them but Link rushed home, Link planned to enjoy the new free hours of the day by walking around and looking over the things they built. He would go home later.


End file.
